(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for displaying a computer video on another display screen, and more particularly to a display method that can locate a specific video region of a computer screen, forward the same and display the same on another screen.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, network sources have become one of major providers of knowledge and entertainment. Tremendous amount of image data can be immediately available through network download. Further, share information can be also quickly posted to a website through the networking.
For most of applications in multimedia display over the network, the computer is the inevitable tool to share the network information. To those unfamiliar with the computer operation or to those uncomfortable to entertain the network video files through a computer screen (or monitor), the network resources would be much attractive if the network media can be directly displayed on another screen, other than the tiny computer screen, such as a TV screen in the living room.
Please refer to FIG. 1, a typical framework is shown to demonstrate how a computer video can be displayed in another screen. The framework includes a computer 10, a displayer 12 and a display (or screen) 14.
The computer 10 capable of networking and multimedia playing can display streaming media through some video-sharing websites such as YouTube, or can display video files pre-stored in a hard disk or a disc player of the computer 10. No matter what kind of aforesaid displaying is performed, the computer 10 need to install a specific display program. In particular, some formats of video files can only be played through specific display programs. Hence, to have the computer 10 able to display versatile multimedia files, various display programs need to be installed inside the computer 10.
The displayer 12 can be cabled or connected wirelessly to the computer 10 so as to establish a local internet 16. Through the internet 16, the displayer 12 can receive multimedia streams from the computer 10, and further forward the received multimedia streams to the display 14 (an LCD TV for example) for broadcasting. In the case that the computer 10 can compress and encode the streams, then the displayer 12 should have respective functions in uncompressing and decoding so that the multimedia streams received from the computer 10 can be displayed in the display 14. Further, the displayer 12 can include a remote control 121 and an accompanying wireless receiver 122. The wireless receiver 122 built in the displayer 12 is used to receive commands from the remote control 121. These commands include that to have the displayer 12 to capture specific multimedia streams in the computer 10, that to output the multimedia streams to the display 14 for broadcasting, and so on.
Generally, a video-sharing website uses to provide a tiny video region 102 to occupy portion of the computer screen 101, and leaves the rest 104 of the computer screen 101 for commercial purposes. Yet, to the user, it is favorite to have the video region 102 to be enlarged to occupy the whole area of the computer screen 101 and to have the commercial area 104 to be zoomed as small as possible. In particular, it is hoped that the display 14 can only show the enlarged video from the video region 102, and expel all the commercial materials in the commercial area 104. However, by the current application, such a wish is almost infeasible and thus the introducing of the internet 16 and the computer 10 to the living room is less popular.
Also, in the art, for a remote control 121 able to control a distant computer 10, it should be equipped with sufficient hardware and software to achieve functions in replacing the keyboard and the mouse. Thus, the design in such a remote control 121 would be inevitably complicated. Furthermore, in the case that the computer screen 101 and the video region 102 present different features in controls, the operation of the remote control 121 would become ragged, especially when it is operated far away from the computer 10. It is clear that the conventional remote control 121 is less suitable for a user who is close to the display 14 but away from the computer 10.